Obsession
by MoOonshine
Summary: UA. Destiel. Dean a une bien drôle de façon de se remettre de sa rupture avec Cassie : il s'inscrit à des cours sur les religions. Mais peut être que ce choix est lié au professeur et à ses yeux bleus.
1. Chapitre 1

Et voici le premier chapitre d'une fic créée pour SaratheBest, mais elle a voulu la faire partager. Pour le moment, 12 chapitres sont écrits. Je posterai le suivant probablement demain soir.

* * *

Dean gara sa voiture sur le parking et en descendit en trombe.

-Putain. Putain. Putain. Je changerai jamais, pas foutu d'être à l'heure pour les cours

Et oui, Dean Winchester, l'adolescent le moins respectueux de Lawrence High School reprenait le chemin de l'école.

Dean soupira en trouvant enfin la salle, il passa la porte et tenta de se faire le plus discret possible. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Il se retrouva face aux yeux les plus bleus qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus étaient d'ailleurs une des principales raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'inscrire en auditeur libre au cours d'histoire des religions.

Parce qu'il faut rester honnête, Dean ne s'était jamais intéressé de près ou de loin à la religion. Savoir qu'un grand barbu assis sur un nuage avait décidé de créer les hommes parce qu'il s'emmerdait et que maintenant, il les regardait se débattre avec leur destin tout en buvant des bières ou du vin, le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Il n'était pas dépressif au point de croire en ça. Et surtout, surtout, il n'était pas naïf.

Mes ces yeux-là… Il irait au bout du monde pour eux. Pour eux et pour le reste du corps de leur propriétaire, d'ailleurs. Les cheveux bruns ébouriffés dans un style « levé en retard parce que j'ai fait des folies de mon corps toute la nuit ». Les lèvres pleines qui donnaient envie de mordre dedans, de les faire rougir sous les baisers. Bref, son corps tout entier aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie les anges eux-mêmes. Il était tout simplement parfait. Et pas uniquement du point de vue de Dean vu les regards amourachés que lui jetaient les filles de la classe. Des fois, Dean avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un Indiana Jones, où les élèves avaient « I LOVE YOU » à destination de leur professeur sur leurs paupières.

Leur prof. Exactement.

Dean s'était inscrit à ce cours uniquement pour le professeur. Pour pouvoir leur regarder mais surtout l'approcher. Jamais dans toute sa scolarité, Dean n'avait regardé un enseignant comme il regardait Castiel Smith. Jamais.

- Monsieur Winchester. Vous êtes avec nous ? (Quand on écrit, on évite les M ou Mme. Et en plus Mr c'est anglais, et tu écris en français. D'ailleurs si tu décides d'écrire en anglais, j'essayerai de te lire! Même que :P)

-Dean. Et oui, je suis totalement avec vous.

-Vous voudriez bien rester quelques minutes à la fin du cours ?

-Si ça me fait rester plus longtemps avec vous, il n'y a aucun problème. Au contraire.

A la fin du cours, Dean regarda les élèves quitter la salle. Et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit le professeur s'approcher de lui.

-Dean… Mon cours ne semble pas vraiment vous intéresser. Alors pourquoi vous y êtes-vous inscrit ? Qu'en attendez-vous ?

-Un rencard avec vous.

Castiel rougit violemment et il n'en fut que plus fier de lui. (?)

-Dean… Sérieusement, vous n'êtes pas stupide, si vous vous en donnez les moyens, vous pourriez être surpris du résultat.

Dean observa Castiel en silence, ses yeux glissant sans vergogne sur le corps de l'enseignant. Puis, brusquement il remonta son regard vers celui de Castiel. Il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Bon peut-être pas à ce point, de la décennie! Il pouvait profiter du conseils du beau brun pour le tourner à son avantage!

-C'est vrai ça, dit-il tout en se levant doucement de sa chaise, pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Castiel. Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

-Excusez-moi ?

Dean contourna sa table et s'approcha de Castiel. Ce dernier était encore sous le choc et il pouvait exploiter cet étonnement.

-Ce soir, vous et moi. Un rendez-vous. Disons 20h au Roadhouse.

Puis il sortit, ne laissant pas le temps à un professeur plus qu'étonné de répondre quoique ce soit. Il s'imaginait qu'il n'oserait pas lui poser un lapin.

Ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur de sa voiture qu'il laissa un cri de victoire passer ses lèvres.

Enfin il l'avait fait. Et ce soir, à 20h il pourrait enfin avoir son professeur rien que pour lui. Il allait pouvoir en profiter pleinement.

Enfin, sa patience portait ses fruits.

* * *

Et encore merci à Sara, sans qui cette fic ne serait qu'une idée parmi d'autres.

A demain pour le chapitre 2


	2. Chapitre 2

La bibliothèque était pleine d'étudiants plongés dans leurs livres. Jess posa son stylo et tourna la tête vers Sam.

-Il se passe quoi avec ton frère ?

Sam leva la tête de ses cours.

-De quoi ?

-Avec ton frère, répéta Jess. Je comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Il est… Bizarre.

-Dean a toujours été bizarre.

-Alors disons qu'il est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, se reprit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Comment ça ?

-Sam, voyons ! De un, ton frère reprend les cours soudainement…

-On sait pourquoi il fait ça.

-Justement. J'ai jamais pensé qu'il était gay, dit Jess en baissant la voix.

-Il l'est pas.

-Sam, enlève tes œillères. Ton macho de frère s'est inscrit à des cours pour pouvoir mater le prof. Il est totalement maboul ! Et ne va pas me dire le contraire.

-Il est juste… Un peu perturbé.

-Non, tu crois ?

Sam soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il se pencha vers Jess et chuchota.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de Cassie Robinson ?

-L'ancienne copine de ton frère ?

-Oui. Il en était salement accro. Vraiment… Il était…

-Amoureux ? demanda Jess.

-Non, c'est plus que ça. J'ai déjà vu Dean avoir tout un tas de petites copines. Mais là, avec Cassie, c'était différent. Elle a eu une telle influence sur Dean. Alors quand il a su qu'elle s'était moquée de lui, il a… enfin, il est devenu comme ça. Il a décidé de… je ne sais pas… changer.

-Mais à ce point ? C'est… Il drague le prof en cours. Ouvertement. Devant tous les élèves. Il est…

-Il se dit qu'en faisant ça, il prendra le dessus sur Cassie. Sur ce qu'elle lui a fait. Mais je sais pas si ça va marcher… Dean est…

Jess vit Dean entrer dans la bibliothèque.

-Sam.

Sam tourna la tête pour voir son frère se diriger dans leur direction.

-Salut Jess.

-Salut Dean.

Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

-T'as cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Sam à son frère.

-Non, je suis venu pour voir Cas. Il n'est pas venu hier.

-Venu ? Où ça ?

-Au rendez-vous que je lui ai donné.

-Ah… fut l'unique réponse de Sam.

-Tu ne sais même pas s'il est gay, soupira Jess.

-Je suis pas gay.

Jess soupira. Les frères Winchester étaient bien les mêmes.

-Attiré par les mecs, si tu préfères.

Dean dévisagea Jess. Elle venait de soulever un point important.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as raison.

-A quel propos ?

-Je sais rien sur lui.

Jess leva les bras en signe de victoire.

-Enfin, tu reviens à la réalité ! Il en a fallu du temps…

-Tu peux te renseigner ? la coupa Dean.

-Excuse-moi ?

Le regard étonné de Jess alla d'un frère à l'autre.

-Et je fais ça comment ?

-Oh, s'il te plaît, tu es la rédactrice en chef du journal de l'université. Tu dois avoir des contacts partout.

-Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis OK ?

-Tu l'es ?

-Mais Dean…

Dean regarda sa montre.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Faut que j'aille au garage. A plus.

Ils le regardèrent quitter la bibliothèque.

-Sam… Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas sérieux. Je t'en prie ?

Sam regarda sa fiancée avant de retourner à ses cours.

-Oh mon dieu, j'en étais sure. Vous êtes une famille de fous, se plaignit Jess tout en se remettant à la lecture de son livre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Jess rajusta la bretelle de son sac sur l'épaule et passa les portes. Il faisait bon et le soleil était, comme annoncé, aux rendez-vous. Tous les bancs étaient occupés et des petits groupes d'étudiants avaient poussé, comme des champignons, au milieu de la pelouse.

Ses yeux firent le tour des élèves et elle repéra enfin ceux qu'elle cherchait. Les frères Winchester étaient installés à une table : Sam, le nez dans ses cours et Dean, probablement perdu dans ses pensées avec Cas.

Elle se dirigea vers eux en souriant. Qui aurait cru que ce grand macho de Dean Winchester suivrait l'opinion commune des étudiantes, à savoir que le cul du nouveau prof valait bien deux heures par semaine à étudier l'histoire des religions ? L'administration devait encore s'étonner de toutes les demandes pour suivre ce cours. Les années précédentes, il y avait eu trois élèves –et encore, les jours de grande affluence– à assister au cours de Miss Desbordes, vieille fille grisonnante et aigrie.

Jess se laissa glisser sur le banc, à côté de Sam.

-Alors, j'ai des résultats.

Les frères Winchester levèrent les yeux vers elle avant d'échanger un regard.

-Des résultats pour quoi ?

Jessica se rembrunit.

-J'en reviens pas, t'as déjà oublié ! Après le cinéma que tu m'as fait. Je te parle des recherches que tu m'as demandées pour Cas !

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as fait ! s'écria Sam.

Jess haussa les épaules.

-J'ai eu du temps libre, et je m'ennuyais alors…

-Et t'as trouvé quoi, demanda Dean.

Jess sourit, sachant qu'elle avait l'attention de Dean Winchester, et ça, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Tout un tas de professeurs avait essayé, sans succès. En fait, il fallait juste lui parler d'un sujet qui l'intéressait, et Dean devenait le plus attentif des élèves.

-Alors, Castiel Smith, professeur vacataire d'histoire des religions.

-Ça, je le sais déjà, grogna Dean.

Jess choisit de l'ignorer et continua.

-En fouillant un peu, et tu peux remercier mes contacts et son prénom pas commun du tout, j'ai trouvé la mention d'un Castiel Novak à Pontiac, Illinois.

-C'est pas le même nom Jess, intervint Sam qui se tut ensuite, se demandant en quoi il était concerné par l'affaire. Si son frère et sa petite amie planifiaient des plans qui ne provoqueraient que des ennuis, il ne voulait pas en faire partie.

-Mais, si tu compares les photos… commença-t-elle en sortant des documents de son sac.

Dean les lui arracha des mains et regarda la photo.

-C'est lui. Y a pas de doutes. Castiel Novak.

Jess sourit. Ses informations avaient fait mouche.

-T'as autre chose ?

-Navrée, mais en si peu de temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Mais maintenant, tu as son vrai nom, alors tu vas certainement pouvoir trouver des choses. Et peut-être même pourquoi il a décidé de changer d'identité.

Dean se leva.

-Je garde ça, dit-il en fourrant les feuilles dans sa poche.

-Je t'en prie. Hey Dean, tu me tiens au courant ?

-Je croyais que t'étais pas d'accord avec ça, lâcha Sam maintenant légèrement jaloux de leur complicité.

-Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Et je n'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé. Tu sais sur quel site aller, Dean ?

Dean la regarda.

-Google.

Jess soupira.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Essaye , tu trouveras certainement. Si un article a été publié sur lui, tu le trouveras.

-Super, merci Jess.

Sam l'observa partir vers le parking et suivit de yeux l'impala quitter le campus.

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi pressé d'aller faire des recherches ?

-Il faut dire que Castiel Novak est un sujet de recherches très intéressant.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le laisse à ton frère. Je ne suis pas prête à me mesurer à un Winchester jaloux. J'ai déjà beaucoup à faire avec un seul, répondit Jess en l'embrassant.


	4. Chapitre 4

Dean lança ses clés sur la console dans l'entrée tout en retirant sa veste. Il prit une bière et s'assit à son ordinateur.

Il but une longue gorgée de bière en ouvrant une page internet. , c'est le site que lui avait conseillé Jess. On allait voir si le nom Castiel Novak était mentionné dans un article ou non.

-Alors. Nom : Novak. Prénom : Castiel. En même temps, rien qu'avec son prénom, il devrait y avoir moyen de trouver un truc.

Dean cliqua sur Search, légèrement excité de ce qu'il pourrait trouver sur son professeur.

-Maintenant je vais voir pourquoi tu as changé de nom, Cas.

_Recherche en cours, les résultats apparaitront dans quelques secondes..._

-Aller. Dépêche-toi.

_Aucun résultat trouvé pour Novak Castiel_

-Et merde.

Dean se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, presque désespéré. Et puis il se dit alors que le brun en valait bien la chandelle.

-Pontiac. On va essayer avec la ville.

Dean relança la recherche en incluant le nom de la ville.

_Aucun résultat trouvé pour Novak Castiel, Pontiac._

_Vous cherchez peut être Novak Ivan, Pontiac, Illinois._

-Ivan Novak... Bah pourquoi pas.

Et Dean cliqua sur le lien. Plusieurs articles de journaux apparurent alors en résultats de recherche.

**Le sanatorium Novak accusé de thérapie de l'aversion.**

-C'est quoi ce bordel...

Dean ouvrit un nouvel onglet et tapa "thérapie de l'aversion".

**# La sexualité du futur : les thérapies d'aversion**

**Thérapie de l'aversion. Tortures, les chocs électriques ou chimiques, des thérapies de RÉPULSION : celles-ci, au reste, ...**

**Comment la psychiatrie « guérit » l'homosexualité. **

- La ...

**Les médecins psychiatres militaires utilisaient la thérapie de l'aversion pour « corriger » les tendances des appelés jugés sexuellement ...**

**Désordre sexuel d'aversion : Symptôme, cause et traitement**

**L'aversion doit avoir comme conséquence la détresse significative pour ... La thérapie matrimoniale est indiquée si la cause est interpersonnelle. ...**

-Nom de Dieu...

Il avait du mal à y croire. Comme si son cerveau ne voulait pas de cette information. Cependant il continua ses recherches afin de confirmer ses doutes.

**Thérapie par aversion – Wikipédia**

La thérapie par aversion ou thérapie aversive est une forme de traitement psychiatrique ou psychologique qui expose le patient à un stimulus tout en ...

Dean cliqua sur le dernier lien et commença à lire à haute voix.

-La thérapie par aversion ou thérapie aversive est une forme de traitement psychiatrique ou psychologique qui expose le patient à un stimulus tout en recevant une expérience désagréable. Blablabla. Les thérapies par aversion peuvent prendre Blablabla relativement doux (réprimander un enfant pour une bêtise, ou placer des substances au goût désagréable sur les ongles pour décourager de ronger les ongles), à d'autres traitements, tels que donner du disulfirame à un alcoolique pour le décourager de boire, ou même l'application d'électrochocs. Première partie, thérapie par aversion et homosexualité. Bon Dieu, mais c'est qui ce fou ?

Dean prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière en retournant sur le site . Il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant s'il voulait en savoir davantage sur Castiel, apparemment.

**Le sanatorium Novak accusé de thérapie de l'aversion.**

**Ivan Novak jugé pour l'utilisation de méthodes barbares sur six patients.**

**«La thérapie était sans risque, sinon je n'y aurais pas soumis mon fi...**

-Son quoi ?

Dean fut envahi par une mauvaise impression et cliqua sur le lien.

**"C'était sans risque, sinon je n'y aurais pas soumis mon fils, je n'ai fait que remettre ces jeunes gens dans le droit chemin" assure Ivan Novak ne cherchant même pas à nier ses actes. Les faits se sont déroulés sur une période de...**

Dean arrêta la lecture et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il était dans un rage folle mélangée à de la pitié.

-Espèce de pourri, va. Faire ça à ton propre fils.

Les faits dataient de 1992, Cas devait donc avoir dans les 18 ans, si Dean se référait aux informations données par Jess.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il a changé de nom... Et qu'il se laisse pas approcher. Ca va compliquer les choses tout ça... Mais je suis un Winchester, de dieu, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre.

* * *

Bonne année à tous ! Je vous souhaite tout un tas de Destiel !


	5. Chapitre 5

Castiel entra dans la salle et marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant que Dean était déjà là. Le brun observa son élève. Il ne bougeait pas, restant assis à sa place, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le professeur s'approcha alors de Dean. Il s'était mis à apprécier son étudiant, se demandant ce que le prochain cour avec lui allait lui réserver. Il n'était pas dupe, Dean le draguait. Et même si cela l'avait gêné au début, maintenant, il s'y était fait. Et il devait même avouer qu'il en était flatté. Après tout, Dean était plutôt beau garçon.

-Dean, tout va bien ?

Quand les yeux émeraudes croisèrent les siens, Castiel vit un sourire naître sur le visage de son étudiant.

-Quelque peu frustré en fait. Vous n'êtes pas venu.

Castiel releva les yeux vers Dean, ne voyant pas de quoi il lui parlait.

-Pardon ?

La semaine dernière. Je vous ai attendu et vous n'êtes pas venu.

-Ecoutez Dean, ce n'est pas… Je suis votre professeur.

Dean sourit.

-Je peux arrêter les cours.

-Non ! Enfin, Dean… Ce cours doit vous intéresser, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas pris.

-En fait, c'est au prof que je m'intéresse.

-Dean !

Les autres élèves arrivèrent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réprimander son étudiant.

-On en reparlera plus tard.

-Quand ?

Les élèves étaient au complet maintenant et Castiel ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation devant eux. En fait, il ne voulait pas du tout avoir cette conversation.

-Après le cours.

Dean sourit.

-Bien professeur.

Castiel retourna à sa place sous le sourire de Dean, qu'il garda pendant tout le cours. L'enseignant faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas croiser son regard, et pour ne pas rougir, quand, par mégarde, il le croisait.

La cloche sonna. Tous les élèves partirent, laissant Castiel seul avec Dean. Castiel rangea consciencieusement ses affaires tout en évitant de regarder Dean. Dean se leva et alla verrouiller la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je ferme juste la porte pour éviter qu'on soit dérangé.

Dean revint vers le bureau et s'assit sur la table juste devant. Il resta silencieux, à la grande surprise de Castiel. Le professeur prit une grande respiration et leva les yeux vers son élève.

-Dean. Ce que tu me demandes... Ce genre de relation serait inapproprié.

-Si c'est le fait que je suive votre cours, je peux l'arrêter, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Dean, ce n'est pas que- ça, c'est… Attends, tu n'as quand même pas suivi ce cours uniquement pour...

-Pour vous ? Si. Et c'est encore valable maintenant

Castiel se tut et détourna le regard.

-Cas…

Au surnom, Castiel planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

-Ce n'est pas correct ce que vous faites, Dean.

-Je ne joue pas, si c'est ça qui vous effraie.

-Écoutez Dean, vous feriez mieux d'essayer de trouver une jolie fille. Elles sont plusieurs dans ce cours à s'intéresser à vous.

-Mais je ne m'intéresse pas à elles.

-Alors il y a certainement un jeune homme qui…

Dean se leva et claqua ses mains contre le bureau, faisant sursauter Castiel.

-Non. Je m'intéresse à vous. A personne d'autre.

-Vous… Tu ne me connais pas.

Le tutoiement ne le surprit pas, c'était assez étrange d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec une personne que l'on vouvoie.

-On peut apprendre à se connaître. Ça prend du temps.

-Dean…

Son nom prononcé ainsi du bout des lèvres détruisit les dernières barrières de Dean. Il se pencha par-dessus le bureau.

-Je veux juste… Embrasser ces lèvres.

Sa bouche effleura celle de Castiel de façon très furtive. Castiel recula brusquement. 

-Si tu veux uniquement…

-Non, je veux te connaître. Te voir rire. Être avec toi. Te voir.

-Tu me vois déjà.

-Mais pas de la façon dont je veux te voir, précisa Dean.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es toi, justement. Avec tes forces, tes faiblesses. Et tes yeux. Tu te rends compte que tu as des yeux magnifiques. J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi bleus.

-Dean... Ce n'est...

Dean soupira. On y était.

-Si c'est parce qu'on est deux hommes...

-Non. Dean, tu... Tu me fais des avances depuis pratiquement le premier jour, tu ne crois que pas que si cela me posait un problème je te l'aurais déjà fait savoir ?

-C'est vrai ? Même après...

Dean se tut, il n'était peut être pas très utile de révéler à Castiel tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui après ses recherches.

-Même après quoi ? Demanda Castiel.  
-Bah... Tu es quand même prof de religions, la Bible et tout ça...

-C'est de l'histoire des religions, Dean, pas du catéchisme.

-Donc si je t'invite ce soir, tu viendras ?

Castiel réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Et bien, si c'est pour faire plus ample connaissance,...

Le sourire de Castiel fit écho à celui de Dean.

-Je suis d'accord.


	6. Chapitre 6

Dean poussa la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec Castiel. Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait embrassé.

-Et bien, au moins il y en a qui est de bonne humeur !

Dean se tourna vers son frère.

-Le monde est beau, que veux-tu que je dise !

-A ce point ?

Jess entra dans le salon.

-Et ta bonne humeur ne serait pas due à Cas par hasard ?

Le sourire béat de Dean lui donna la réponse mieux que n'importe quel mot. Jess s'assit à côté de Sam.

-Alors, raconte !

-Tu t'intéresses à Cas maintenant ?

-Hé, tu sais me trouver quand tu veux un coup de main, alors raconte moi tes exploits !

-Je l'ai embrassé.

-Tu l'as ... quoi ? Putain, Winchester tu connais la patience ?

-On a rendez-vous ce soir, continua Dean avec un sourire, laissant Jess sans voix.

-Tu te fous de nous ? demanda Sam.

-Absolument pas. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous.

-Tu as fais les recherches sur lui au fait ? Demanda Jess mine de rien en attrapant un cookie dans l'assiette posée sur la table.

Dean resta silencieux, ne voulant pas révéler ce qu'il avait appris sur son professeur.

-Oui, quelques unes, répondit-il évasivement avant d'attraper un cookie à son tour.

-Et ? Faut vraiment te tirer les vers du nez à toi ! Aller, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Tu sais pourquoi il a changé de nom ?

-Non. J'ai rien trouvé sur Castiel Novak.

Après tout, ce n'était pas faux. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur Castiel Novak. Ce n'est qu'avec les mots clés Ivan Novak qu'il avait trouvé les informations.

-T'as cherché sur quel site ? C'est pas possible, il doit bien avoir quelque part une mention de Castiel Novak...

-Laisse tomber Jess.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne savais pas que les Winchester étaient du style à abandonner au premier échec.

-Ce n'est pas un échec vu que j'ai obtenu mon rendez-vous. Et c'est ce que je voulais.

-Tu l'emmènes où déjà ?

-Au RoadHouse.

Jess soupira.

-Quoi ?

-Non mais c'est sur que c'est super-romantique comme premier rendez-vous. Tu devrais l'emmener à la laverie automatique après, histoire de finir en beauté. (BIM in his face! xD désolé c'est juste super

-Jess... Je t'adore comme fille...

-T'as pas le choix, je suis la copine de ton frère.

Dean secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Je disais, je t'adore comme fille, mais laisse moi m'occuper de Cas, ok ?

-Ok, ok. N'empêcher t'aurais pu éviter un bar comme le RoadHouse.

-Jess...

-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit. Et après tu as prévu quoi ?

-Tu sors ce soir Dean ?

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Mary Winchester les bras chargés de sacs de course.

-Oui. J'emmène Cas au RoadHouse, répondit Dean en déchargeant sa mère des courses et en partant dans la cuisine.

-Cas ? Dean... Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de te remettre avec Cassie ?

-Non maman, Cas n'est pas... ce n'est pas Cassie OK ?

-D'accord. C'est juste que tu n'as jamais parlé d'une Cas, alors je suis surprise.

Jess se tourna vers Mary, surprise.

-Il ne vous a jamais parlé de Cas ? Nous il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il nous parle des beaux yeux de son professeur.

Et aux regards que lui renvoyaient les Winchester, Jess comprit qu'elle venait de gaffer.


	7. Chapitre 7

-Ton... Ton professeur ?

Jess vit le regard perdu de Dean et prit la parole pour le sauver.

-Mais c'est un professeur vacataire donc Dean et lui ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de différence d'âge.

-Lui ? Dean... Tu es... Ca fait longtemps que tu le sais ?

Jess échangea un regard avec Sam.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que j'y aille...

-Je te raccompagne, dit Sam en se levant.

-Dean... commença Mary après que Sam ait refermé la porte derrière lui.

-Écoute maman, on en reparlera plus tard, je ne veux pas être en retard.

Il alla pour partir quand Mary l'attrapa par la manche.

-Tu es heureux avec lui ?

-On a notre premier rendez-vous ce soir.

-Ah... Et tu le connaissais d'avant la fac ou...

-Maman, tu crois vraiment que je me serais inscrit à des cours d'histoire des religions sans une bonne raison ?

-Tu veux dire que... Tu t'es inscrit à ce cours pour...

-Lui. Ouais.

Mary sourit.

-Tu tiens bien de ton père. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a fait pour m'impressionner et me convaincre de sortir avec lui.

-Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Oh, vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Dean sourit.

-Maman, tu veux bien... ne pas en parler tout de suite avec papa. Du moins, pas avant que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien. Aller, file.

Dean ouvrit la porte et alla pour partir quand il se tourna vers Mary.

-Ca va aller ?

-Ca ira. Va, ne te met pas en retard.

Dean était appuyé contre le capot de l'impala. Il sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette de Castiel s'approcher.

-Hé Cas !

-Cas ?

-C'est plus court que Castiel et ça fait un peu moins...

-Un peu moins quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Gabriel, Michael et tout...

-Des noms d'anges.

-Et Castiel aussi ?

Castiel acquiesça.

-Et bah, tes parents avaient de sacrées idées, enfin je veux dire...

Bravo Winchester, tu viens de te tirer une balle dans le pied tout seul, comme un grand. Ca risque pas de le mettre à l'aise.

-On va à l'intérieur ?

-Je te suis.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Tu aurais préféré chez moi ? sourit Dean.

Son sourire s'accentua en voyant une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de son professeur. Il aimait jouir de son contrôle dans de telles situations.

-J'aime cet endroit. J'ai bu ma première bière ici et pris ma première cuite aussi.

Castiel sourit.

-C'est chargé de souvenirs alors.

-Exactement. Mais c'est la première fois que j'y viens en si bonne compagnie.

-Hé Dean !

Dean se retourna vers la serveuse.

-Salut Jo. Y a du monde dans l'arrière salle ?

-Personne. Elle est tout à toi.

-Merci.

Dean guida Castiel dans l'arrière salle.

-La serveuse a l'air de t'apprécier.

-Jo est une fille géniale.

-Je suis sur qu'elle ne refuserait pas une invitation de ta part.

-Généralement lors d'un premier rencard, Cas, on n'essaye pas de caser l'autre avec la première personne qui passe. Et puis je te l'ai dit, c'est toi. Et Jo est comme une sœur pour moi. On a grandi ensemble, alors quand je la vois, je vois la gamine qu'elle était.

Castiel soupira et à l'éclat dans ses yeux, Dean sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

-Dean... J'ai bien réfléchis à tout ça et...

-Cas...

-Laisse mon finir.

Dean lui fit signer de continuer.

-Merci... Dean, même si je suis flatté de l'attention que tu me portes, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es jeune, et tes parents doivent sans doute attendre de toi que tu rencontres une jolie fille, que tu l'épouses et que tu lui fasses des enfants...

Dean se pencha par-dessus la table et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Il se recula et dit doucement.

-Cas, je ne vis pas pour ce que veulent mes parents. Alors même si je les aime énormément, je vis pour moi. Ma vie. Selon mes choix. L'important pour eux, c'est que je sois heureux, tu ne penses pas ? C'est ce que veulent tous les parents, non ?

"Pas les miens", lut Dean dans les yeux de Castiel avant que ce dernier ne détourne le regard.

-Si, bien sur tu as raison. C'est le principal.

Menteur. Mais tu n'es pas prêt à revivre ça, je peux le comprendre. Mais un jour, tu auras suffisamment confiance en moi pour te confier.

Dean posa sa main sur celle de Castiel et croisa de nouveau le profond regard bleu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Il avait passé une excellente soirée. Dean était d'agréable compagnie. Et agréable à regarder aussi, à en croire les regards que lui avaient jeté les femmes de l'assistance. Et les quelques regards de la serveuse aussi. Jo. C'était vraiment dommage que Dean ne s'intéresse pas à elle car, elle, semblait très intéressée.  
Cas quitta ses pensées et prit pied à la réalité en sentant une main sur son bras. Il regarda Dean.

-Alors?  
-Comment?

Dean sourit.

-Je te demandais si tu habitais loin.  
-Oh...

Un étrange sentiment s'empara de Castiel à cette simple question.

-Hey, ne t'inquiète pas. Je cherche pas à me faire inviter chez toi pour la nuit. Quoique, si tu m'invites, je ne dirais pas non, sourit Dean.

Et quel sourire. Les fossettes qu'il dévoilait étaient à se damner.

-J'habite à quelques rues d'ici.  
-Alors, je te raccompagne, décréta Dean en sortant ses clés.  
-Tu es certain que ce soit une bonne idée? De conduire, je veux dire, rougit Castiel.  
-Oh je suis loin d'être ivre. Et de toute façon, je ne prendrais aucun risque avec ma chérie.  
-Avec ta...

Mais Castiel ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Dean caresser le capot de sa voiture.

-Je vois.  
-Quoi?

Castiel secoua la tête en souriant.

-Tu appelles ta voiture «ma chérie» ?  
-Oui. Et elle le mérite bien, crois moi. Elle ne m'a jamais trahi, elle.

Castiel ne demanda pas d'explication sur les derniers mots car il avait vu le regard douloureux de Dean. Chacun a un coin de passé noir et secret, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Alors jamais il n'obligerait Dean à lui en parler si ce dernier ne le voulait pas. Forcer les gens à révéler leurs secrets n'avait que des conséquences néfastes, à la fois sur eux mais également sur leur entourage.  
Cette fois, se fut une main sur sa cuisse qui le tira de ses pensées.

-Cas?  
-Désolé, je réfléchissais... Qu'est-ce que tu me disais?  
-Je demandais ton adresse.  
-Mon adresse?  
-Pour pouvoir te raccompagner chez toi, tu sais...

Castiel secoua la tête et donna son adresse. La main toujours sur sa cuisse le déstabilisait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact de ce genre.  
Il ne prêta même pas attention au trajet, se demandant si cela était une bonne chose de laisser Dean agir de la sorte avec lui. Il retourna à la réalité en sentant la voiture ralentir. Ils étaient arrivés.

-Et voilà.  
-Et bien... Merci Dean, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Dean sourit. Et mon dieu, ce sourire.

-Moi aussi.

Castiel commençait à devenir mal à l'aise sous le regard appuyé de Dean. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière.

-On se voit la semaine prochaine à mon cours.

Il allait descendre quand il sentit les doigts de Dean sur son visage. Dean l'obligea à tourner doucement la tête vers lui et l'embrassa.  
Castiel répondit au baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour permettre à la langue de Dean de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans ses reins, suivi d'un violent éclair électrique.  
Castiel se recula de Dean brusquement en serrant les dents.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Il alla pour sortir de la voiture quand Dean lui attrapa le poignet.

-Cas, attends ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai...

Castiel se força à regarder Dean dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas toi, Dean, tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi.  
-Mais...

Castiel inspira profondément et sourit à Dean.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée. Et je suis impatient d'être à la prochaine.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants puis déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Dean avant de refermer la portière. Dean resta immobile et le regarda ouvrit la porte de son appartement.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Tout allait bien, ils s'embrassaient. Et Castiel répondait enfin à ses baisers et puis d'un coup, il s'était brusquement éloigné, comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué, comme si... Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.  
Dean se renversa contre l'appui-tête en soupirant.

-Putain, fait chier...

Le passé semblait toujours hanter le professeur, et il faudrait y aller encore plus doucement... Plus doucement que les deux semblaient le souhaiter.  
Tout en réfléchissant, Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore y sentir le goût de Cas. Son regard se porta vers l'appartement, Castiel n'avait allumé aucune lumière.

-Ca va être dur, soupira-t-il.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre le panneau. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps tout entier trembler. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'il avait évité tout ce qui pouvait causer son état. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas permis d'être proche d'un autre homme. Et pour cause, il avait presque oublié la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller. C'est comme si les électrodes étaient toujours là, comme si le courant électrique traversait encore son corps.

Castiel attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout ça n'était que dans sa tête, il ne devrait rien ressentir. Tout ça était faux, juste une illusion de son cerveau. Son esprit qui prenait le contrôle de son corps. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Maintenant.

Il renversa sa tête contre le panneau de la porte en inspirant profondément. Il faudrait qu'il trouve comment expliquer tout cela à Dean sans le faire fuir. Comment lui expliquer que son esprit dominait toute sa personne, jusqu'à l'empêcher de se sentir bien avec lui ? Mais pourrait-il seulement y arriver ? En aurait-il le courage ?

Evidemment, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il passe au-dessus de tout cela. La dizaine de psy qu'il avait consulté était tous d'accord sur ce point. Il devait passer au-delà de sa répulsion première et ne pas oubliait que tout se déroulait uniquement dans sa tête. Son corps ne subissait aucun dommage. Il ne subissait aucun dommage. Les volts qui traversaient son corps de part en part n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une réaction de son subconscient à des stimuli. C'était ce que lui répétait les différents psychiatres et psychologues qu'il avait été voir avant de se rendre compte que ces personnes ignoraient totalement ce dont elle parlait. Au final, certaines c'était même révélé du même avis que son père, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Et qu'importe les conséquences futures.

Sauf que Castiel les subissait, ces conséquences futures. Sa vie entière avait été détruite par les expérimentations dont il avait été la victime. Il avait oublié tout ce qu'il savait et avait donc été incapable de passer le concours d'entrée de l'université de Yale. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était les passages de la Bible et de l'Ancien Testament que lui lisait sa mère pendant ses longues phases d'aphasie après les séances d'électrochocs. Alors, quand il fut temps pour lui d'intégrer une école, il ne put que postuler dans une université de théologie, le reste de ses connaissances ayant disparu avec l'amnésie rétrograde provoquée par le traitement.

Et sans compter son avenir professionnel, sa vie privée avait également était mise à mal. Il s'était éloigné de ses parents petit à petit jusqu'à couper définitivement tout lien. Il avait même témoigné au procès du Docteur Novak, au procès de son père. Puis il avait quitté l'état, changé de nom et avait fui loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il pensait avoir tourné la page. Il n'avait plus eu de crises depuis des années, enfin ce qu'il appelait pudiquement crises et qui était en réalité un courant de 150volt qui traversait tout son corps comme si les électrodes étaient encore en place. Il n'avait plus eu de crises donc, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Dean. Jusqu'à ce que cet étudiant trop sur de lui ne lui prouve son intérêt de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Et Castiel était intéressé, Dean était attirant, c'était un fait qui faisait l'unanimité sur tout le campus. Castiel était donc attiré par Dean et il était bien entendu évident que son passé ne le laisserait pas tranquille. C'était un rêve fou que de penser pouvoir passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Dean et n'en ressortir qu'avec des émotions positive. Et c'était aussi un rêve fou de penser que Dean ne s'apercevrait de rien. Il aurait tout à lui dire. S'il ne trouvait pas une meilleure excuse avant. Ce n'était que Castiel ait honte de lui. Il n'avait pas à en avoir honte la mémoire sensitive durait plus de 100 ans alors son esprit maîtrisera toujours son corps lorsqu'il se trouverait dans des situations « inadéquates ». Inadéquates, un euphémisme pour dire excitantes.

Castiel soupira. Il alla devoir tout expliquer à Dean. Mais il ne supporterait pas de faire face à son regard condescendant plein de pitié. Mais en même temps, il pouvait le comprendre. Castiel se leva et passa une main sur ses vêtements, enlevant les plis causés par sa position au sol. Il devait se reprendre. Il devait réussir à trouver les mots pour faire face à Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean traversa le parking du campus à pied. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait garé sa voiture ici. La plupart des élèves étaient peut être des intellos avec un énorme QI mais ils se débrouillaient très très mal avec la conduite, et hors de question de risquer la vie de son Impala adorée à cause d'eux.

Il sourit en poussant la porte du couloir, Castiel était là et il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle de classe qui lui était attribuée. Dean accéléra le pas et entra dans la pièce à la suite de Castiel. Il referma doucement la porte derrière eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel comportement adopté face à son professeur. Houla, face à Cas en fait. Le considérer comme son prof était un peu bizarre. Il ne sortait pas avec ses profs et ne les embrassait pas non plus. Et ne voulait pas leur faire tout un tas de choses répréhensibles par la morale et les bonnes mœurs. Enfin, ce point-là devrait probablement attendre un peu.

-Dean ?

Et voilà, à force d'être perdu dans ses pensées, il avait raté une partie de la conversation. Il offrit son plus beau sourire à Castiel en guise d'excuses.

-Oh pardon, tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si c'était commun pour toi de t'enfermer dans les salles avec tes professeurs ?

-Non. Mais il faut dire que j'ai encore jamais eu de prof aussi sexy que toi, répondit-il en s'approchant de Castiel.

Castiel sourit, se pencha vers les lèvres de Dean, et à la grande surprise de celui-ci l'embrassa.

Et bien, lui qui pensait que Castiel allait lui demander de ralentir, cela le surprenait qu'il initie les baisers, même un aussi chaste que celui-ci.

-Il faut que je te parle Dean.

Alors là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir du tout.

-Bien sur. De quoi veux-tu…

-Pas ici. Et pas maintenant. Ca te dirait un café après le cours ?

Dean sourit.

-Tu sais que quand tu dis ça comme ça, on n'a pas l'impression que c'est toi qui donne le cours ?

Castiel sourit.

-Alors, tu es d'accord ou tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

-Un peu de boulot au garage, mais mon père peut s'en charger.

-Tu es sûr, je ne veux pas…

Dean regarda fixement Castiel, se demandant ce dont il voulait lui parler.

-Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les élèves. Dean regagna sa place et passa l'heure à regarder Castiel.

De quoi Castiel voulait-il lui parler ? Peut-être allait-il lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement l'autre soir ? Ou peut-être… Peut-être voulait-il rompre ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne l'aurait pas inviter à boire un café pour ensuite le plaquer. Non, il l'aurait fait directement. Ou peut être pas, Castiel était gentil, donc lorsqu'il mettait fin à une relation, il devait certainement faire ça dans les règles de l'art.

Ahhh… C'était un casse-tête sans fin, comme celui qu'il avait offert à Sam pour ces 10 ans, un truc en bois qui donnait mal à la tête rien qu'à le regarder. Le vendeur lui avait assuré qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire en moins de six heures. Sammy en avait mis deux et demie et encore, il l'avait fait tout en regardant les dessins animés.

Enfin bref, Castiel était quand même plus complexe qu'un casse-tête en bois, et beaucoup plus intéressant. Et beaucoup plus sexy, rajouta mentalement Dean en laissant glisser son regard sur son prof, qui écrivait maintenant au tableau. Il avait de ces fesses… A en damner un saint.

Il attendit que la dernière élève quitte le cour pour se lever de sa chaise.

-Tu as remarqué que ta classe se vide toujours très lentement ?

-J'aime à penser que mon cours les intéresse.

Castiel sourit à la grimace de Dean.

-Bon d'accord, j'espère juste qu'ils ne se sont pas tous inscrits ici pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Je peux gérer un élève harceleur, mais pas plusieurs.

-Qui te harcèle ? Moi ?

Castiel hocha la tête tout en enfilant sa veste.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? répliqua Dean.

-Pas du tout, lui sourit Castiel. Bon, on peut y aller ?

-Bien sur. Je connais un café pas loin du campus, …

-En réalité, je pensais plutôt aller chez moi.

Dean le regarda, surprit.

-Chez toi ?

-Oui, je pense qu'on y sera plus à l'aise pour, tu sais, parler.

Dean le fixa avec un sourire. Castiel rougit en prenant conscience de ses paroles.

-Non ! C'est juste que chez moi, je me sentirais mieux pour te parler, c'est tout… Et juste parler.

-Je sais, je te taquinais juste.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour permettre à Dean d'entrer. Dean observer les lieux, l'appartement était simple, des murs blancs et des meubles basiques. Pratiquement aucune touche personnelle. Il se tourna vers Castiel.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je crois que j'ai de la bière.

De la bière ? Cela surprit Dean, Castiel n'était pas vraiment du style à avoir des packs de six dans son frigo.

-Oui, je veux bien.

-Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Castiel disparut dans la cuisine et Dean se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Castiel était nerveux, et le rendait nerveux par la même occasion.

Castiel revint avec une bouteille de bière et la tendit à Dean avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Dean…

Dean se concentra sur Castiel.

-Concernant la nuit dernière.

C'était donc ça.

-Ecoute Cas, tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Je sais. Je sais, c'est juste que… Je tiens à toi Dean, et par conséquent je pense que je te dois des explications. Mon comportement t'a blessé, je m'en suis rendu compte, mais tu dois savoir que ce n'était volontaire.

Castiel prit une profonde respiration et attrapa la bouteille des mains de Dean. Dean sentit un frisson le parcourir quand leurs mains se frôlèrent. Castiel but une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de tendre la bouteille à Dean et de se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

Comme s'il allait lui confier un secret. Et c'est le cas, nota Dean. Maintenant rester à savoir si Castiel allait lui raconter toute la vérité ou alors s'il choisirait de passer des morceaux sous silence.

-Dean…

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler des recherches du docteur Louis Max ?


	11. Chapitre 11

-As-tu déjà entendu parler des recherches du Docteur Louis Max ?

Dean posa la bouteille de bière sur la table, se doutant qu'il n'en aurait plus aucune envie après avoir entendu ce que Castiel avait à lui dire.

-Non.

_Mais je me doute qu'il est à l'origine de tout ce qui t'arrive._

-Le docteur Louis Max a exercé dans les années 30. Il avait pour but de… de guérir ses patients de l'homosexualité.

_Guérir. Le terme était étrange. Ce n'est pas maladie, on ne peut pas guérir quelqu'un d'aimer les personnes du même sexe comme on ne peut pas le guérir d'avoir les yeux bleus ou les cheveux bruns._

-D'autres ont essayé avant lui. Mais il pensait avoir mis au point une méthode qui fonctionnerait à coup sûr. Il… Il a eu recours à la thérapie par l'aversion. C'est…

Castiel se tut, cherchant ses mots.

Dean secoua la main.

-Je sais c'est quoi.

Castiel le regarda, presque surpris.

-Oh… Bien. Donc il a décidé d'utiliser cette méthode pour… guérir ses patients. Il présentait des objets désirables au patient puis provoquait des sensations désagréables. Comme des électrochocs. Et lorsqu'il projetait des images pouvant éveiller un désir hétérosexuel, il coupait les électrochocs.

Castiel se tut, laissant le temps à Dean de digérer les informations.

-C'est comme avec le chien, non ? demanda Dean. Tu sais, l'histoire de la clochette et de la bouffe.

-Le réflexe de Pavlov. Oui, ça repose sur le même principe. Rien qu'au son de la clochette, le chien se met à saliver. Ici, le patient est incapable d'éprouver du désir pour une personne du même sexe sans ressentir encore les électrochocs.

Dean remarqua alors que Castiel frottait son bras droit, comme si quelque chose le démangeait. Castiel remarqua son regard et se mordit les lèvres.

-Les électrodes étaient appliqués sur le bras.

Dean tenta de paraître surprit sans pour autant être dégouté. Pas évident.

-Tu as… Mais… Tu as dit que ce dingue avait exercé en 1930 ?

-C'est vrai. Mais d'autres personnes ont repris ces travaux. Ce genre de méthode apporte de bons résultats. La mémoire sensitive est une des plus importantes. Et personne n'aime souffrir, alors si nous sommes en mesure d'éviter d'avoir mal, … On va tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver dans des situations qui causent… Qui causent les électrochocs, en fait.

-Donc, la nuit dernière, dans la voiture, quand on s'est embrassé… Tu es parti parce que… Tu avais reçu un électrochoc ?

-Pas réellement… J'ai pensé le recevoir. C'est… C'est difficile à expliquer. Parfois ton cerveau te joue des tours, tu crois que certaines choses sont vraies alors qu'en réalité, elles ne sont que créées par ton esprit malade.

-Tu n'es pas malade.

-Non. Non, je voulais dire.. Malade dans le sens où il influe sur la réalité, jusqu'à me faire ressentir des choses qui m'existent pas.

-Et… Hier soir… Tu as… Tu as eu mal ?

Castiel sourit tristement et du coup de l'œil, Dean nota qu'il frottait toujours son avant bras.

-Disons que c'était loin d'être agréable. Mais… Au bout d'un moment, on s'y habitue. J'aime les hommes Dean, et j'ai aimé que tu m'embrasses la nuit dernière alors… C'est parfois difficile pour moi de tout gérer.

-Et quand est-ce… Quand est-ce que tu as subi ça ?

-Il y a quelques années. J'avais 17 ans.

-Mais après, tu as quand même pu… Je veux dire… Quand je t'ai embrassé, tu t'es braqué… Et je le comprends, hein, va pas croire que… je sais pas quoi…

Dean se tut, sachant qu'il était en train de se perdre dans ses explications.

Castiel lui parlait ouvertement de son passé, il devait en profiter pour glaner un maximum d'informations.

-Cas, tu as été avec quelqu'un depuis que tu as…

Il fit un geste vague de la main mas ils comprirent tous les deux.

-Oui.

-Mais comment tu as pu… Tu sais ?

-J'ai suivi des traitements. Je prenais des médicaments, comme le Prozac. Il contient une toxine qui aide à bloquer les souvenirs douloureux et puis, je suivais une thérapie.

A la mention de cet autre homme, Dean ressentit de la jalousie naître en lui. Où était-il maintenant ? Pourquoi c'était-il séparé de Castiel ? Risquait-il de revenir ? Si c'était le cas, il devrait s'attendre à faire face à un Dean Winchester bien décidé à tout faire pour garder Cas.

-Et vous avez rompu à cause de ça ? Si c'est pas indiscret ?

Dean espérait sincèrement que Castiel réponde à sa question, ainsi il pourrait savoir ce qu'il ne devait pas faire.

-En partie, oui. Les médicaments et les souvenirs ne faisaient pas bon ménage. J'ai commencé à… avoir des comportements inquiétants. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais lui demander de supporter.

-C'est lui qui a cassé ?

_Mais quel débile pouvait rompre avec Castiel ? Surtout dans un moment pareil ? Ce type ne savait donc pas ce qu'il ratait ?_

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-Disons qu'on a rompu d'un commun accord.

-Et après ?

-Après ça… J'ai passé quelques temps dans une clinique au Minnesota puis je suis venu ici.

-Une clinique ? De quel genre ?

-A mi-chemin entre la maison de repos et le centre psychiatrique. Les psys là bas m'ont beaucoup aidé. Ils ont changé mon traitement, et on a pu… repousser quelque peu les souvenirs.

-Des psys ? Tu as accepté de retourner dans un truc comme ça après ce que ton père t'a fait ?

Le visage de Castiel se ferma brusquement et Dean mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.


	12. Chapitre 12

-Des psys ? Tu as accepté de retourner dans un truc comme ça après ce que ton père t'a fait ?

Le visage de Castiel se ferma brusquement et Dean mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

-Mon père ? Et comment tu sais que mon père a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?

Réfléchis Dean. Réfléchis.

-Je l'ai déduis. Enfin, tu m'as dit que t'étais qu'un gamin. A 17 ans, tes parents sont encore responsables de toi alors…

-Comment tu sais l'âge que j'avais ?

-Tu me l'as dit…

Mais dès le moment où il prononça ces mots, Dean sut que Castiel ne le croirait pas.

Le regard de Castiel devint sombre et il se leva.

-Non Dean. Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Alors, c'est normal que je m'étonne de la façon dont tu as eu ces informations.

-Cas, attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Castiel croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en observant Dean. Un Dean qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard appuyé de son professeur.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je crois Dean ? Tu es un enfant gâté qui ne supporte pas de ne pas être le maître de la situation.

-Non ! Pas du tout, répliqua un Dean outré… et vexé.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu fait des recherches sur moi ? s'énerva Castiel. Tu voulais te renseigner pour savoir si j'étais un défi à la hauteur du grand Dean Winchester ? Je suis un jeu pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Non. Non pas du tout. C'est juste que je voulais savoir dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Enfin…

-Dans quoi tu mettais les pieds ? Une relation, Dean, ne se prépare pas à l'avance. On doit accepter les choses comme elles viennent et ne pas essayer de forcer la confiance des gens. Cela prouve le peu de respect que tu accordes aux autres.

-Je n'ai pas cherché à forcer ta confiance ! Je voulais juste de connaître mieux ! C'est normal de faire ça.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, je crois que tu ferrais mieux de partir.

-Cas…

-Maintenant.

Dean avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Jamais une conversation ne lui avait fait aussi peur.

-Attends, tu peux pas me demander de partir après tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? De toutes façons, tu le savais déjà. Tu n'as rien appris de nouveau. Pas trop déçu j'espère ? demanda Castiel d'une voix faussement inquiète.

Dean se leva du fauteuil et fit deux pas vers Castiel.

-Cas… C'est pas… Je voulais savoir qui tu étais.

-Et je devrais en être flatté peut être ? Tu étais la première personne depuis longtemps pour laquelle j'acceptais de revenir tout ça. Je pensais… Je pensais voir avec toi si mon traitement avait fonctionné. Si je pouvais encore éprouvé du désir sans douleur mais toi… Ce que tu as fait ?

-Oh ne dramatise pas quand même ! Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place !

-Non Dean. Je n'aurais jamais fouillé dans ton passé pour voir si tu étais digne de mon attention. Je n'aurais jamais cherché à découvrir par moi-même tes secrets. J'aurais attendu que tu es suffisamment confiance en moi pour me les confier.

Castiel regarda Dean en secouant la tête. Dean resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire pour racheter sa conduite.

-Pars.

Dean releva les yeux vers son professeur, interdit.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu Dean. Pars. Maintenant.

-Tu… Tu me mets à la porte ? Comme ça ? Juste… Juste pour ça ?

-Oui Dean. Juste pour ça. Juste pour le fait que tu m'aies trahi.

-Oh arrête, je ne t'ai pas trahi.

-Tu as trahi ma confiance, mes sentiments. Moi. Alors pars.

-Cas…

-Pars de chez moi, Dean.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel.

-Cas, écoute. Je sais que je peux me racheter. Si tu me laissais juste le temps de t'expliquer.

-Tu m'as fait suffisamment de mal comme ça Dean. Alors ne m'oblige pas à te le redemander encore une fois.

Dean secoua la tête et se tourna vers la porte, les épaules basses. Il posa la main sur la clenche mais se ravisa et se tourna vers Castiel.

-Je vais pas abandonner comme ça. Je veux nous donner une chance.

-Tu viens de la gâcher, répondit Castiel d'une voix froide.

Mais Dean put voir les larmes dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne quitte le salon. Dean le suivit des yeux puis sortit de l'appartement.


	13. Chapitre 13

Mary était installée dans son fauteuil préféré, celui qui avait supporté ses deux grossesses, ses deux enfants aussi. Bien entendu, il n'était plus aussi beau qu'avant mais il restait son fauteuil préféré. Et là, elle avait besoin d'un endroit dans lequel elle se sentait bien. Elle attrapa le coli posé sur le guéridon et l'ouvrit. Les trois livres commandés étaient bien là. Elle les prit et lut le titre.

_Beyond Acceptance: Parents of Lesbians & Gays Talk About Their Experiences _

_Is It a Choice? Answers to the Most Frequently Asked Questions About Gay & Lesbian People, Third Edition_

_Straight Parents, Gay Children: Keeping Families_

Selon le site sur lequel elle avait passé sa commande, ses trois livres étaient le plus souvent vendus ensemble. Et vu les commentaires postés, ils avaient permis à des mères de mieux comprendre la nouvelle vie de leur enfant.

Elle inspira profondément, se demandant par quel livre commençait. Elle attrapa _Straight Parents,_ _Gay Children: Keeping Families_, parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, garder sa famille unie.

"_I love this book. If you're parent whose son or daughter had said those three words to you –no, not 'I love you," those other three words, "Mon, I'm gay," or "Dad, I'm gay" – you need this book."_

Bon, d'accord Dean ne lui avait pas vraiment dit comme ça. Elle l'avait appris d'une autre façon. Peut être que Dean ne voulait même pas lui dire, peut être qu'il n'était pas vraiment sur, peut être que…

Bon, ça suffit Mary, tu es une grande fille alors tu lis ces trois livres, tu prends contact avec une association pour t'éclairer encore plus et tu obliges Dean à te parler. Tu es sa mère, bordel !

Et elle se plongea dans le premier livre.

Deux heures plus tard, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni son mari l'appeler. Elle sursauta donc brusquement en le voyant devant elle.

-John !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Elle referma le livre et regarda la couverture. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que ça aurait du se passer.

-Ca c'est euh…

John lui prit le livre des mains.

-_Straight_ _Parents, Gay Children: Keeping Families_. Pourquoi ce genre de lecture ? Sam est casé maintenant. On n'a plus à s'en faire.

Bah oui, forcément, John n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son « double de fils » puisse aimer les hommes, s'il aimait les hommes.

Mary ôta ses lunettes.

-C'est… C'est pas pour Sam.

John sourit et posa une main sur le ventre de sa main.

-Est-ce que tu serais… ?

-Non ! Non ! Elle rit. J'ai passé l'âge John.

-Alors pourquoi ce livre ? demanda John en s'asseyant sur le repose-pied. Nos deux garçons sont en couple. Enfin, Dean ne l'est plus, mais…

Il releva les yeux vers sa femme.

-Attends ! Attends ! C'est.. C'est pour Dean ? Mary voyons ! C'est pas parce que Dean n'a personne en ce moment que… qu'il… est… Enfin tu vois…

-Gay, John.

Le regard de John alla des livres à sa femme, de sa femme aux livres.

-Mary ?

Elle soupira.

-J'en sais rien John. Peut être ou peut être pas.

-C'est pas un peu tard pour ce genre d'interrogation ? On sait que Dean aime les filles. Et c'est pas parce qu'il est sorti avec une salo…

-John !

-Avec une garce, se reprit-il, que.. Qu'il est forcément… Gay.

John se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

-Et puis de toute façon, il peut pas l'être.

Mary le regarda, quelque part soulagée de ne plus porter seule ce secret.

-Et pourquoi ça, John ?

-Enfin, Mary c'est mon fils !

-Et alors ? Parce qu'il est ton fils, il ne peut pas être gay, enfin John…

-Arrête de répéter ça ! Je te dis que notre fils n'est pas un… N'est pas comme ça. Il a subi une mauvaise rupture parce qu'il était prêt à s'engager avec une fille qui se foutait éperdument de lui.

-A s'eng..

-Il lui avait acheter une bague Mary ! Il allait la demander en mariage !

Mary observa son époux.

-Je… Je ne le savais pas…

John haussa les épaules.

-Il m'avait demandé de rien te dire. On en avait parlé… Il voulait savoir comment je m'y étais pris pour toi… Mais c'est avant qu'il la surprenne dans leur lit avec cet autre mec. Enfin bon, ne parlons pas de ça…

John se mit à hauteur de sa femme.

-Mary, Dean n'est pas homo.

Mary soupira mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit violement, laissant passer un Dean plus qu'éméché. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui. Mary se leva.

-Dean ? Ca va ?

Dean tourna à peine la tête vers sa mère.

-Cas m'a foutu dehors. Il m'a plaqué.

Et Mary n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son mari était devenu livide. 


	14. Chapitre 14

-Cas m'a foutu dehors. Il m'a plaqué.

Et Mary n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son mari était devenu livide.

* * *

Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde respiration et d'un seul coup, des craintes l'assaillirent. Qu'allait-il dire ? Allait-il ordonner à son fils de changer ? D'aimer une autre personne ? Vu son passé, Mary espérait le contraire. Après tout, il avait du faire face à des beaux parents plus que réfractaires à leur union.

Mais maintenant…

Son mari était un homme bourru. Et jamais ils n'avaient évoqué ensemble la possibilité qu'un de leur fils soit gay. Elle ne connaissait pas son point de vue sur un sujet, qui, pour eux, n'était resté qu'hypothétique jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais maintenant…

-Est-ce que tu es ivre, Dean ?

Mary esquissa un sourire. Et voilà pour ses craintes.

Dean se tourna vers son père.

-Ouais, j'estime que j'ai le droit d'être ivre.

Mary et John échangèrent un regard surpris. Dean avait été toujours le fils le plus… posé, étrangement. Jamais ils n'avaient à se plaindre de son comportement envers eux.

-Dean… Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Mary avait peur que son fils se renferme dans son mutisme. Déjà qu'en règle général, il n'était pas très loquace… Dean était le discret… Bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les étrangers que Sam, il parlait rarement de ses envies. Et il était rare qu'il amorce une conversation dont il était le principal sujet, avec ses parents. Mais elle refusait d'assister au même mutisme qu'après Cassie. Elle s'était promise de ne plus être impuissante si l'on brisait le cœur d'un de ses fils. Bon, c'est vrai que le jour où elle s'était faite cette promesse, il était question qu'une femme brise le cœur d'un de ses fils, mais aujourd'hui, cela était la même chose pour elle. Elle aurait des explications. Elle le devait à Dean. C'était son rôle de mère.

Dean la regarda et eu un sourire ironique.

-Y a rien à dire, j'ai merdé. Encore.

-Dean !

Cette fois, ce fut John qui interpella son fils ainé.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-ci, mais je sais que t'y es pour rien pour Cassie. C'est qu'une garce.

-Arrêtez. Vous aimiez Cassie.

-Ca c'était avant qu'elle te trompe, Dean. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qui te fait souffrir.

Dean haussa les épaules.

-J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité avec Cassie.

Mary eut à cet instant, la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Et elle détestait cela.

-Ecoute Dean, j'suis sur que c'est rattrapable.

Dean se tourna vers son père, l'air étonné.

-Avec ton… ami.

Ami… à l'oreille, ce mot était neutre. Amie. Ami. Aucun problème pour John.

-Non P'pa. J'pense pas. Cas a bien dit qu'il voulait plus me revoir.

Mary saisit la perche tendue pour en savoir plus sur la nouvelle vie amoureuse de son fils.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il dit que j'ai trahi sa confiance.

-Tu l'as trompé ? demanda John avant d'être sermonné par un regard de sa femme.

Dean secoua la tête.

-C'est compliqué. J'ai… Il a un passé pas très… Un peu flou… Et j'ai cherché ce que je pouvais trouver sur lui.

Mary regarda son fils, surprise.

- Et il l'a découvert, devina John.

Dean hocha la tête et Mary vit que son mari faisait exactement la même chose. Elle soupira. Mais à quoi pensaient les hommes de cette famille ? Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que _Cas_ ait mal pris la chose.

-Laisse-lui le temps d'y penser, Dean. Après tout, vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps.

-Parce que tu crois qu'avec le temps, on pardonne les choses dans un couple ?

-Et bien…

Mary eut l'air gênée. Le spectre de Cassie était dans l'air, partout autour d'eux avec cette conversation.

-On ne peut pas tout pardonner, bien sur… Mais une relation se fortifie avec le temps. On pardonne plus de chose qu'au début.

-Non. Pas quand la personne nous déçoit réellement. Et qu'on découvre qui elle est vraiment.

-Dean…

-Non arrête avec tes Dean plein de pitié ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer ! Tu n'en sais rien !

Dean tourna la dos à ses parents et se prépara à quitter la maison.

-Dean !

Ce fut son père, cette fois, qui prononça son nom.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Cassie t'a fait de la peine que tu dois renoncer aux femmes.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle a tué mon enfant !

Il partit en claquant la porte, laissant ses parents pétrifiés par ces dernières paroles. 


	15. Chapitre 15

Six mois. Six longs mois où Mary avait vu son ainé se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, où elle l'avait vu se disputer violement avec Sam de tout et de rien.

Six mois, où, à son plus grand désespoir, elle avait vu son fils s'éloigner d'elle, de ce qu'elle considérait comme vital, à savoir la famille. C'est sur sa famille que Dean aurait du s'appuyer après ces malheurs. Après avoir appris que Cassie s'était faite avortée, sans lui mentionner auparavant le fait qu'elle était enceinte.

Non, au lieu de venir vers eux, il s'était trouvé une obsession, de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. _Cas_.

Mary ne l'avait jamais vu. Et elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait jamais. D'après ce que Jess lui avait dit, le professeur Smith, _Cas_, avait démissionné et était parti à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il était parti avant que Mary n'eut le temps d'aller le voir, juste pour savoir qui il était, et ce qu'il avait fait à son fils. Et peut être aussi pour plaider la cause de son fils. Parce qu'elle l'avait remarqué, il avait été heureux le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec _Cas_.

Mais maintenant. Maintenant, elle avait la désagréable sensation que tous les jours, on lui arrachait un peu plus son fils pour le remplacer par un étranger.

Elle ne comptait plus les disputes et les bagarres entre frères pendant les repas, et ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec une chamaillerie fraternelle.

Bien sur, Dean poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin parfois, comme quand il était arrivé ivre au repas d'anniversaire de Jess. Des choses horribles avaient été dites ce soir-là, et depuis, les deux frères ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

Et il y avait eu le mariage de Sam et de Jessica. Où les deux frères avaient tenté de se réconcilier, mais sans grand succès. Trop de choses douloureuses avaient été dites.

Mais au moins, depuis le mariage, ils s'arrangeaient pour faire bonne figure.

Et c'est là où on en était maintenant. Près d'un an après qu'un Dean bouleversé est claqué la porte de ses parents. Un an et tant de choses changées.

-Je m'appelle Dean et je suis accro.

-Bonsoir Dean.

-Je suis sobre depuis… un mois tout rond. Depuis que ma belle sœur m'a demandé d'être le parrain de son enfant.

-Hé Dean !

Dean se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière.

-Hé Bobby.

Bobby Singer, son parrain chez les AA. Un homme bourru aux premiers abords mais qui savait écouter sans juger.

-Tu as bien parlé aujourd'hui.

-Merci. C'est jamais évident de se dévoiler comme ça, souligna Dean.

-Tu sais, ici on a tous nos problèmes, et on cherche juste quelqu'un à qui parler et qui ne va pas nous juger alors… ici, personne ne te jugera.

Bobby attrapa deux tasses de café et montra la terrasse d'un signe de tête. Dean l'y suit. Ils s'y installèrent et burent leurs boissons en silence.

-J'ai un ami qui est flic à Détroit, commença Bobby. Il me devait un service.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui en souriant. Bobby avait des amis dans tous les coins et les recoins du pays. Et ils lui devaient tous un service.

Bobby sortit un bout de papier chiffonné de sa poche et le tendit à Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dean tout en le prenant.

-L'adresse de ton sujet d'obsession.

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent et il regarda l'adresse sur le papier.

-Tu as trouvé Cas ?

Bobby hocha la tête et tendit de nouveau quelque chose à Dean. Dean ouvrit la pochette et regarda dedans.

-Un billet d'avion ?

-Ma façon de te féliciter pour tes un mois.

-Bobby, je sais pas quoi dire…

-T'as rien à dire. Ton avion part dans trois jours, d'ici-là, essaye de savoir ce que tu vas lui dire.

Dean hocha la tête tout en regardant alternativement l'adresse de Cas et le billet d'avion. Mais avait-il seulement le droit de reprendre contact avec lui ?

-Oublie-ça, le coupa Bobby de ses pensées.

Dean le regarda.

-Oublier quoi ?

-Tu te demandes de quel droit tu peux débarquer dans sa vie. Et bah moi je vais te le dire. Tu l'aimes. Putain, rien que de la façon dont tu en parles à chaque fois, moi aussi j'aime ce gamin. Et tu sais bien que j'ai pas ces tendances. Alors le fait que tu l'aimes autant te donne le droit d'aller le voir et de lui parler. T'es différent de quand il t'a connu. Tu dois le lui montrer et lui expliquer tout.

Dean regarda le billet d'avion. Il partirait à Seattle et verrait Cas, même s'il devait camper devant sa porte et le supplier à genoux qu'il le laisse entrer.

Dean sourit. Il allait enfin revoir Cas.


	16. Chapter 16

Désolée du délai... C'est de la faute à Sara, elle ne m'a pas assez harcelé !

* * *

Dean paya le chauffeur et descendit du taxi. Il aurait cent fois préféré faire le trajet à pied jusqu'à chez Cas, mais il était loin de connaître suffisamment Detroit pour se permettre le luxe de réfléchir tout en marchant.

Maintenant qu'il était devant chez Cas, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait passé tout le vol à essayer d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction de Castiel en le voyant, quels seraient les mots qu'il dirait, … mais Dean devait bien avoué qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. A chaque fois il avait imaginé des scénarii différents.

Soit Cas lui claquait la porte au nez, soit il le frappait, soit (et c'était le scénario préféré de Dean) il l'attirait à lui pour l'embrasser.

Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Vue la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, les retrouvailles n'allaient pas se finir au lit. Quoique, c'est ce que Dean espérait sur le long terme.

Mais pour le moment, il ne devait pas rêver. Il devait juste faire en sorte que Cas lui permette de s'expliquer. Et de s'excuser.

Dean respira un grand coup.

De quel droit pouvait-il faire cela ? Comment pouvait-il s'imposer de nouveau dans la vie de Cas ?

Mais il savait une chose, jamais il ne pourrait oublier Cas, jamais il ne pourrait le faire sortir de son esprit. Cas était devenu sa drogue. Cela faisait peut être six mois qu'il était sobre, mais il était loin de pouvoir se passer de son addiction à son ancien professeur.

Il se décida enfin à sonner à la porte. Mais selon lui, rien que les battements de son cœur auraient pu prévenir Cas de sa présence. Ils accéléraient au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient sans que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Peut-être que Cas n'était pas là. Ou peut-être que Cas l'avait vu et qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

-Oh putain, Winchester ! Tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien ! Et tu ne vas certainement pas repartir sans l'avoir vu.

Ce n'est pas que sa détermination fléchissait avec le temps, mais presque. Il avait de la chance qu'aucun voisin n'ait déjà appelé les flics.

-Dean ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Castiel debout devant lui dans l'allée.

-Hé ! Salut Cas… tiel.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Okay… Alors, un bon point déjà, Cas paraissait plus surpris que fâché. C'était bien. Non ?

Dean regarda Castiel en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, comme un gamin pris en flagrant délit de vol de sucreries.

-J'voulais te voir. Et te parler.

Castiel soupira en passant devant lui. Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Dean de le suivre.

-Merci.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser dehors.

Dean entre à sa suite.

-Tu veux une bière, demanda Castiel ?

-Non merci.

-J'ai quelque chose de plus fort si tu veux.

-Non, c'est bon merci, déclina Dean. Je suis sobre depuis un mois.

-Oh…

-Après… Nous… J'ai eu une mauvaise aventure avec la bouteille.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête.

Il partit à la cuisine et revint avec deux bouteilles d'eau. Il posa une bouteille sur la table basse devant Dean et recula. Il s'appuya contre le bar et regarda Dean.

Le silence était pesant et mettait Dean mal à l'aise.

-Tu as changé Cas…

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-La vie à Seattle et les médicaments, je suppose.

-Les médicaments ?

Castiel ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Essayant de lire en lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Dean ?

Dean sut qu'il ne pourrait éviter ce moment. On y était. Ce pourquoi il avait traversé la moitié du pays. Et pour le reste… Ça viendrait en temps voulu. Y aller doucement avec Cas, il avait retenu la leçon. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Que tu me permettes de t'expliquer. Tu as eu raison, j'étais un gamin colérique qui voulait tout avoir tout de suite et qui voulait tout contrôler. Mais si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour mieux te connaître. Pour pouvoir t'impressionner. Réussir à attirer ton regard.

-Dean…

-Laisse-moi finir.

-Et après… Quand j'ai su, ça a été pour ne pas te brusquer. Savoir quoi faire… Et quand le faire. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu comptes pour moi, donc c'était normal de vouloir savoir comment agir au mieux.

-Je l'ai pris comme une ingérence dans ma vie privée. Et c'est ce que c'était. C'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas s'oublier facilement. Et avant que tu ne l'apprennes, je voulais savoir si ça pouvait marcher entre nous. Tu aurais pu t'enfuir en courant.

-Non, pas moi.

Castiel soupira.

-Dean, on se connaissait à peine. On se connait à peine.

Et Dean comprit qu'il devait faire un effort s'il voulait retrouver son Cas. Il leva les yeux pour observer son ancien professeur, plongé dans la contemplation de sa bouteille d'eau.

-J'suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui et Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer à la vue des yeux si bleus de Cas.

-Je pensais pas que ça irait si loin. Sincèrement, s'expliqua Dean. J'ai l'impression qu'on a tous les deux réagi excessivement. Même si on avait chacun des excuses.

Castiel eut un léger sourire.

-C'est vrai que pour le temps qu'on a passé ensemble… nos réactions ont été très fortes… et disproportionnées.

Dean sourit en retour.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans la contemplation de l'eau dans leur bouteille respective.

-Dean… Il y a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandé. Pourquoi moi ?


	17. Chapitre 17

-Pourquoi toi ? répéta Dean, sans comprendre le sens de la question.

-Oui. Pourquoi tu as choisi de… de t'intéresser à moi ?

-Ah…

Dean sourit.

-Ca a été dès la première fois que je t'ai vu.

-Au premier cours ?

-Non. Je pensais que tu avais compris que j'avais pris ton cours uniquement pour passer du temps avec toi, sourit Dean.

Cas hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai, Tu me l'as suffisamment répété. Alors c'était quand ?

Dean fit tourner l'eau dans sa bouteille, comme il le faisait pour le bourbon, pour le whisky ou pour la vodka.

-Ok… Je vais essayer de rien oublier, et de faire dans l'ordre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils tandis que Dean commençait à s'expliquer.

-J'suis sorti avec cette fille, CassIe. C'était du sérieux entre nous, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Pour moi, c'était sérieux, tu vois. Cassie a probablement était la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé. Réellement. J'comptais lui demander de m'épouser. J'cherchais juste le bon moment pour le faire… Et la bonne façon aussi. J'voulais que ce soit parfait. Mais pas ridicule comme les trucs stupides que tu vois dans ces films à l'eau de rose. Enfin bref, … un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle revenait d'une clinique… Elle s'était faite avortée.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui, et du coin de l'œil, il vit son mouvement. Castiel quittait sa place défensive contre le bar pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en face de lui.

-Tu ne savais pas qu'elle était… ?

-Enceinte ? Non. Elle voulait pas de cet enfant. Elle voulait pas d'enfants. Et moi, même si à l'époque j'étais certainement pas prêt pour être père… Et pour tout te dire, je doute de l'être un jour… Mais… J'aurais aimé avoir un enfant avec elle. Avoir un enfant. Pouvoir être quelqu'un, tu comprends ? Se sentir important ?

Castiel acquiesça tout doucement. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais il comprenait Dean. Dean venait d'une famille aimante et soudée. Il semblait normal qu'il veuille reconstruire ce dans quoi il avait grandi. La sécurité et l'amour qu'il avait eu, il voulait pouvoir le retransmettre à quelqu'un. Retransmettre ses valeurs. Castiel sourit doucement. Dean ferait un père étonnant, aimant et protecteur. Dean ferait un excellent père.

-Enfin bref…

Et Cas releva la tête vers Dean. Cela se passait comme avant. Il perdait toujours le fil de la conversation avec Dean.

-Donc quand j'suis allé retrouver Sammy ce jour-là… et que tu t'es excusé de m'avoir bousculé..

-Pardon ? l'interrompit Castiel, étonné.

Dean sourit.

-Ouais. Sur le parking. Tu étais une vraie fusée.

Castiel réfléchit un moment.

-J'avais rendez-vous avec le doyen… Je ne savais même pas que c'était toi…

-Mais moi, je savais que c'était toi.

-Alors c'est juste ça ? Parce que je t'ai bousculé.

Dean secoua la tête.

-Pas vraiment non. Il y a autre chose… Mais tu vas trouver ça bizarre.

Castiel fixa Dean.

-On a dépassé ce stade, Dean. Lance-toi.

-En fait c'est tes yeux… Ça m'a choqué… Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais si crétin quand tu t'es excusé…

-Ça t'a choqué ? Mes yeux t'ont choqué ? Pourquoi ?

Dean se frotta la nuque.

-Ça m'a rappelé les rêves que je faisais. Après avoir rompu avec Cassie… Non, en fait dès le moment où j'ai su que j'aurais pu avoir un fils… Ou une fille…

Dean secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées encore trop douloureuses.

-Enfin bref… Je me suis mis à faire des rêves… Généralement, je m'en souvenais plus… Mais quand j'ai vu ton regard, ça a été comme un électrochoc.

Dean se mordit les lèvres dès que le mot sortit de ses lèvres, et il attendit une quelconque réaction négative de l'homme en face de lui.

Castiel sourit tristement à l'attitude de Dean. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait éviter. Une partie de ce pourquoi il était parti.

-Tu peux dire ce mot sans que je fasse une crise de panique, tu sais.

-Désolé, c'est juste que, tu sais…

-Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi ça t'a fait réagir ainsi ? Le coupa Castiel.

-J'me suis dit qu'il aurait eu ces yeux-là.

Castiel allait demander qui aurait ses yeux, mais Dean rajouta doucement.

-Ou elle.

Et ce fut au tour de Cas de se mordre les lèvres de ce qu'il avait failli dire.

-A mon tour de te poser une question.

Cas faillit relever les yeux vers Dean, mais retint son geste au dernier moment. Pas la peine de le faire souffrir davantage.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

* * *

Alors, je vous annonce officiellement que je viens de trouver la fin d'Obsession...


	18. Chapter 18

-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Castiel se mordit les lèvres. Il avait attendu cette question à la seconde même où il avait vu Dean attendre sur son perron.

Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa réponse.

Dire la vérité ?

Ou alors l'excuse qu'il s'était lui-même donnée pour justifier son départ ?

Les études menées à Seattle par le docteur Patrick J. Hart n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une excuse tombant au bon moment.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu refuser…

C'était une chance qui se présentait à lui. Et il en avait eu peu dans sa vie.

Alors, il l'avait accepté. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment tout ce qu'il allait subir.

Une autre série de traitements.

Une autre batterie de tests.

N'être qu'un cobaye parmi d'autres.

Se répéter sans cesse.

Expliquer ce en quoi, pour lui, son passé avait des répercussions dans sa vie quotidienne.

Prier pour ne pas avoir le placebo.

Prier pour que le médicament fonctionne.

Prier pour que les effets secondaires soient minimes. Ou du moins, soient inférieurs à ceux déjà présents.

Castiel soupira, voyant que Dean attendait sa réponse.

-Je comptais partir de toute façon. Le poste à Lawrence n'était rien d'autre qu'un divertissement… Assez bien rémunéré d'ailleurs. Le temps qu'une place se libère à Seattle.

-Qu'une place se libère où ?

Et oui, il aurait dû se douter que Dean ne se contenterait pas de si peu d'informations.

-Dans un centre de traitement. Ils cherchaient des volontaires pour une étude clinique.

-Tout à l'heure tu as parlé de médicaments, ça a quelque chose à voir ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Cas, arrête de me donner des informations au compte-goutte !

-Très bien ! Puisque tu veux tout savoir !

Dean s'étonna de brusque changement de ton de Castiel.

-Quelques heures après que tu sois parti, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. J'ai cru que c'était toi mais c'était le docteur Hart. Il avait entendu parler de moi par un collègue et a dit avoir quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser. Il m'a proposé une place de volontaire pour tester un nouveau traitement. J'allais l'envoyer promener quand il a dit quelque chose qu'aucun autre médecin n'avait mentionné. Etat de stress post-traumatique. Et rien que pour ça, j'ai accepté de le rencontrer. Il m'a reçu à sa clinique, à Seattle et m'a expliqué en quoi consister son étude.

-Il pensait réellement pouvoir t'aider ?

-En effet, il le pensait.

-Et ? Comment tu vas ? Ça a marché ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Dean ? Qu'après la première prise de médicaments, je suis parti draguer dans un bar ?

Castiel soupira, tentant de se calmer.

-Non, Dean. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché. Je n'ai pas cherché à être proche d'un autre homme après toi.

-On peut pas dire qu'on est été très proches.

-C'est ta façon de voir les choses, Dean. Mais pour moi, … être avec toi était un grand pas. J'étais prêt à… A essayer de repousser mes limites, dirions-nous.

Dean resta silencieux, se contentant de hocher la tête et de réaliser ce que son comportement lui avait fait perdre.

-Et… Comment ça se passe ?

Castiel eut un sourire triste.

-Les soignants sont condescendants et pleins de pitié. Mais le traitement a l'air d'être efficace.

-Et comment… Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une seule solution…

-Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'étais avec personne alors… attends… Ça fait comme avec ton père ? Ils te montrent des images…

-Ça n'a rien à voir, Dean. Ils montrent en effet des images, mais elles ne sont suivies d'aucun choc électrique.

Castiel sourit, et un vrai sourire cette fois, nota Dean.

-Et j'arrive à ne plus… A pouvoir regarder normalement les images projetées. Je ne ressens plus de douleur, plus de souvenirs sensoriels. Le Docteur Hart est satisfait des résultats de son programme. Et la plupart des patients aussi, même parmi ceux qui prennent le placebo.

-Et ces médicaments que tu prends… Ce sont les mêmes que la dernière fois ? Ceux que tu ne supportais pas ?

-La même molécule. Mais tu sais, Dean… Quand tu es seul, tu oublies ce que ça fait d'être avec quelqu'un qui te regarde avec du désir dans les yeux. Et puis, une fois que tu rencontres enfin quelqu'un avec qui tu te sens bien… Tu veux mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux.

Castiel regarda Dean droit dans les yeux.

-Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis parti.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas.

-Dean…

Dean secoua la tête.

-Non ! Enfin Cas, je suis pas comme ça ! Je t'aurais pas brusqué ! On serait allés à ton rythme !

-Dean ! Je le voulais au moins autant que toi.

Castiel inclina la tête à l'air surpris de Dean.

-Tu es séduisant Dean. Et aguicheur. Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'était pas mon rythme, comme tu dis, qui nous aurait ralentis.

-Non. Ça aurait été moi.

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de fixer étonné, son ancien élève.

-Comment ça ?

-Je tiens énormément à toi, Cas alors j'aurais pas voulu prendre le risque de faire quelque chose qu'on aurait pu tous les deux regretter.

Dean observa les réactions de Castiel, s'attendant à être réprimandé pour l'utilisation du présent. Mais c'était vrai, il avait encore de profonds sentiments pour Castiel. Il n'y avait que pour lui qu'il avait accepté de travers le pays en avion, alors qu'il détestait ça. Peut-être quelque chose avoir avec son besoin d'être en contrôle.

-… nes ce risque.

Dean se serait frappé de ne pas avoir entendu le début de la phrase. Il se sentait stupide de devoir demander à Castiel de se répéter.

-Pardon ?

Castiel rapprocha son fauteuil et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répéter.

-Et si je veux que tu prennes ce risque ?

Dean resta bouche bée. Est-ce que Castiel lui tendait une perche ? Ou est-ce qu'il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités ?

Il devait se décider maintenant.

Soit il faisait une chose qu'il avait probablement mal comprise et qui mettrait fin à toute tentative de réconciliation avec Castiel. Soit il s'en voulait à mort de ce qu'il avait foutu en l'air à Lawrence.

Il se devait se décider maintenant.

Et il se décida.


	19. Chapitre 19

Et il se décida.

Il prit le risque.

Dean se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha de Cas. Doucement, comme s'il voulait lui laisser l'occasion de se raviser. Mais Castiel se contenta de l'observer approcher.

Dean se pencha vers Castiel et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, quelque peu mal à l'aise de la situation. Il vit Castiel sourire à son geste et en profita pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Le baiser était doux et calme.

Jusqu'à ce que Castiel réagisse.

Et passe sa main derrière la nuque de Dean pour l'attirer à lui et approfondir le baiser.

Dean perdit l'équilibre à ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout et bascula sur Castiel.

Il le sentit alors se tendre sous lui. Dean rompit immédiatement le baiser et voulut se relever.

-Non ! Reste.

Cas posa son front sur celui de Dean.

Dean bougea pour prendre une meilleure position. Mais tout doucement et sans quitter Castiel des siens, ne voulant pas le troubler.

Cas se recula et sourit à Dean avant de quémander un baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, juste à s'échanger quelques baisers, avant que Castiel ne se recule.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas me demander comment je vais.

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Promets-moi que tu me le diras, quand ça n'ira pas ?

-Quelque chose me dit que tu le sauras, répondit seulement Castiel en attirant de nouveau Dean à ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Dean s'installa chez Cas, l'accompagna au Hart Center, rencontra même le Docteur Hart et vit les changements dans le comportement de Castiel.

Ils étaient presque devenus un couple normal, chacun n'hésitant plus à créer des moments intimes, comme ce soir.

Ils avaient commencé la soirée devant un film, mais avaient lentement migrer d'une position assise à une position allongée.

Les mains caressaient les corps, glissant sous les vêtements, glissant sur la peau.

Les lèvres se cherchaient, s'emprisonnaient dans des baisers amoureux.

Ce n'était pas le plus loin qu'ils avaient été mais à chaque fois, l'un ou l'autre stopper leurs ébats.

Cependant, ce soir, ce ne fut ni Dean ni Castiel.

-Non ! Ne vas pas ouvrir ! demanda Castiel en voyant Dean se redresser.

-C'était pas mon intention, répondit Dean en enlevant sa veste et en récupérant les lèvres de Castiel.

-Ils insistent, souffla Castiel entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Dean.

-Pas grave, répondit-il en laissant sa main parcourir la cuisse de son amant.

-Bordel !

Dean attrapa sa veste et l'enfila en allant ouvrir la porte.

-Il y a intérêt à avoir une putain d'excuse !

Cas sourit en reboutonnant sa chemise. Pas grave, Dean recommencera à l'effeuiller. Il adorait ça.

Dean ouvrit violement la porte et Castiel plaignit la personne qui venait de les déranger.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? On était inquiet !

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien.

-Un message sur une boîte vocale est loin d'être fait pour me rassurer !

-C'est pas ma faute si t'as pas décroché, maman ! Comment vous m'avez trouvé au fait ?

-J'ai appelé ton opérateur téléphonique.

-Quoi ?

-Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Castiel depuis le salon.

-Qui est-ce Dean ?

-Tu ne sais même pas chez qui tu sonnes ?

-Castiel Smith, répondit en lisant le nom sur la sonnette.

-Castiel ? Cas ?

Mary entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Maman ! Attends !

Dean se tourna vers son père.

-Tu pouvais pas l'arrêter ?

-Tu connais ta mère, Dean. Rien ne peut l'arrêter quand il s'agit de la famille. J'suis certain qu'elle a des liens avec la mafia.

-Et me prévenir alors ?

-Eh bien… Non.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Dean, suspect.

-Dean, j'étais même pas au courant de ce que prévoyais ta mère. Quand j'suis rentré du boulot, elle était en train de partir. Et j'ai oublié mon portable au garage. Alors…

Dean secoua la tête avant de partir retrouver sa mère au salon. Il la trouva debout devant Cas, les mains sur les hanches.

Et il se rappela alors quand Sammy était gamin et qu'un des voisins l'avait embêté. Sa mère était alors exactement dans la même attitude. Une maman grizzli protégeant ses petits.

-Cas, j'te présente ma mère.

-J'avais compris Dean. A partir du moment où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'arracherait les bras si je brisais encore le cœur de son fils.

-Maman… râla Dean.

Mary se tourna vers lui.

-Il n'y a pas de maman qui tienne ! Je l'ai sous la main, alors je vais en profiter pour avoir des réponses à toutes mes questions !

Castiel se leva.

-Vous voulez du café ? Ou bien du thé ?

Il se tourna vers John.

-Je suis navré mais nous n'avons rien de plus fort.

-Non, du café c'est bien.

Castiel sourit et disparut dans la cuisine. Dean se glissa jusqu'à sa mère.

-Gentille, maman, ok ? Va pas l'agresser parce que…

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine au lieu de finir sa phrase. Il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule.

-Relax, Dean.

Castiel revient avec quatre tasses et les posa sur la table. Mary le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Expliquez-moi.

Castiel attrapa sa tasse, masquant ainsi le tremblement de ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Tout. Pourquoi mon fils s'intéresse à vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes parti de cette façon ? Pourquoi on vous retrouve ensemble ?

-Pour la première question, il vous la poser à votre fils. Il est difficile d'expliquer pourquoi l'autre s'intéresse à vous.

Il regarda Dean en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur Mary.

-Qu'est-ce que Dean vous a dit sur moi ? … Sur mon passé ?

-Rien Cas ! J'leur ai rien dit.

Castiel se laissa glisser sur une chaise.

-Cas… T'es pas obligé si tu veux pas…

-Non, c'est bon, Dean… C'est juste… J'en ai marre de raconter cette histoire. Je veux pouvoir passer outre.

Dean s'approcha de son amant et lui caressa la nuque.

-Alors laisse-moi la raconter à ta place.

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Tu la connais mieux que quiconque après tout, tu en subis les conséquences tous les jours.

Dean caressa la main de Castiel avant de se tourner vers ses parents.


	20. Chapitre 20

Expliquer le passé de Castiel c'est révélé plus simple que ne l'avait imaginé Dean. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas interrompu, et, Dieu merci, n'avait pas fixé Castiel comme s'il était atteint de la peste. Il savait que son amant détestait que les gens le prennent en pitié. Il l'avait bien vu au Centre, aucun patient ne supportait le regard trop condescendant des soignants, qui poussaient tout avoir vu, tout connaître.

-Et où est-il maintenant, demanda John.

Castiel releva la tête vers lui.

-En prison. Les plaintes ont eu un effet boules de neige. Il n'en a suffi que de quelques-unes pour que la majorité de ses patients portent plainte à leur tour. Enfin, ceux qui étaient en mesure de le faire.

Castiel sentit la main de Dean caresser la sienne, il vit le regard de John sur leurs deux mains.

-Ça vous dérange, pas vrai ?

John le regarda.

-Je ne suis pas homophobe.

-Mais vous n'aimez pas le fait que votre fils soit dans une relation avec un homme.

-C'est… déstabilisant.

John observa les deux hommes et sentit le pied de sa femme cogner sur son tibia.

-Mais j'ai pas les mêmes idées que ton père.

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Et votre mère ? demanda Mary.

Elle avait pensé depuis le début au rôle de cette femme dans les malheurs de son enfant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une mère pouvait ne pas intervenir en sachant son fis souffrir de cette façon. Elle se doutait bien que Dean avait passé sous silence un grand nombre de choses terribles qui étaient arrivées.

-Ma mère ?

Dean se tourna vers amant. Lui aussi c'était posé la question. Castiel ne parlait jamais de sa mère, (en même temps, Castiel ne parlait jamais de sa famille ou de son enfance), du coup, Dean s'était demandé si la mère de Cas était morte ou si elle s'était opposée à son mari. Parce que Dean ne pouvait concevoir qu'une mère accepte de faire subir des tortures à un de ses enfants. Pas avec la mère qu'il avait eu.

-Eh bien, commença Castiel, je suppose qu'elle est à Forrest City… Près du pénitencier.

-Du pénitencier ? Elle est restée avec votre père ?

-Bien sûr.

-Elle ne l'a pas quitté ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

-Elle croyait en ses idées. Elle y croit certainement toujours.

-Vous n'êtes plus en contact avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Pour moi, je n'ai plus de parents, répondit Castiel.

Le regard de Mary alla de son fils à Castiel.

-J'avoue être profondément choquée par ce que vos parents vous ont fait endurer mais... si vous brisez encore le coeur de mon fils...

Castiel hocha la tête.

-Je sais. Et je ne m'attends pas à moins de vous.

-Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, j'aimerais que vous répondiez sincérement à ça.

-Maman... commença Dean.

-Non, Dean, il n'y a pas de maman qui tienne. Castiel, est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir rendre mon fils heureux ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux le rendre heureux, mais je sais qu'il me rend heureux.

-Et Cas me rend heureux, rajouta Dean. Satisfaite ?

-Presque.

Dean soupira.

-C'est bon, Dean. Laisse ta mère poser ses questions.

-Et en ce qui concerne le sexe ?

-Maman ! C'est personnel !

-Oh Mary ! C'est... Oh mon dieu, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir.

-John, s'il te plaît, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses !

-Pas si tu me colles en tête des images que je ne veux pas avoir, râla John. Ce genre de choses... Ca les regarde. Pas nous.

-Non John, ça me regarde.

Mary se tourna vers Castiel.

-Je suppose que ... Qu'après tout ça, vous ne pouvez pas avoir des relations sexuelles comme vous le souhaitiez ?

-Oh maman ! Cette conversation est gênante !

-Je veux juste m'assurer de ton bien-être.

-Non Maman, là tu t'incrustes dans ma vie privée ! Dans notre vie privée ! Et Castiel ne va certainement pas te répondre.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel.

-Ta mère s'inquiète Dean. Et c'est normal. Je m'en inquiète aussi.

-De quoi ?

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, gênés d'avoir cette conversation face à des inconnus qui se trouvaient être les parents de Dean.

-De toi, moi, nous et le sexe.

-Je ne suis pas un obsédé sexuel !

-Pas un obsédé, Dean. Mais c'est normal d'avoir des besoins.

-Stop ! La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, Cas, c'est d'être avec toi. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard.

Les moins avaient passé et ils avaient enfin pu faire leurs cartons et repartir à Lawrence.

Lawrence était la ville de Dean. Il y avait ses habitudes et par dessus tout, il avait sa famille. Castiel lui était plus reconnaissant d'être venu le retrouver à Seattle afin de les obliger à faire face à leurs sentiments.

L'étude clinique avait pris fin. Castiel pouvait s'autoriser de plus en plus de moments intimes avec son amant bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore fait le grand pas. Pas encore. Peut-être bientôt, au rythme où avancaient les choses. Il y a deux ans, jamais Castiel n'aurait pu imaginer partager, un jour, un appartement avec un homme. Et maintenant, maintenant, il était là, assis à la table de leur salon, devant un repas avec la famille de Dean, avec la famille de son amant.

Et peut être que ce soir, pour l'anniversaire de Dean, il pourrait donner un tout nouveau sens au mot d'amant.


End file.
